Midoryia's New Study Partner
by Talkativegirl89
Summary: Midoryia has Just gotten out of the shower and hears a knock on the door. He was surprised when Todoroki was standing there, and asked him a question. Right now it's just cute fluff. I haven't even wrote that much, but just incase I rated it T. but if anything changes I will make sure to let you know.
1. Midoryias new study partner

Midoryia was walking back to his dorm room from class. He had alot on his mind at the moment, it was not that long before the final exams, he was getting more nervous the days passed. Looking at recent events, and studying the news was a great distraction. The green haired boy was on his phone, reading all the new hero stories to document for later. Those green eyes absorbed all the information they could as he walked along the jagged sidewalk outside. the sun was warm against his face, when it wasn't hiding behind the clouds or trees. His freckled face really enjoyed the beaming heat onon his skin.

His toe suddenly hooked the sidewalk edge and tumbled forward with a shriek. In mid-air an ice block formation appeared under his falling body, and he slid to the ground more gently then at brute force.

The freckled boy looked up from the ground and saw Todoroki standing before him. "Are you alright?" The duo-colored hair boy asked his friend.

"Uh-Uh yes, Y-yes. I should have b-been paying more attention. I was looking on my phone, and I should have been..." Midoryia started mumbling out of embarrassment.

"Good, I'm glad you're not hurt, pay more attention next time." Todoroki stated, and turned around to start walking away.

"Todoroki wait!" He sputtered, actually surprising his own self.

"What?" Todorokis hair colors swirled together as he spun around to look at the other.

"O-oh, U-um th-thank you." The freckled boys hand went to the back of his head cutely.

"No problem. Please just be more mindful of your surroundings, if Bakugo saw that, he would never let you live it down."

Midoryia watched Todoroki walk away as he stood up and dusted his clothes off. His phone went into his bag so he didnt trip again, instead he made as carefully as he could back to his room.

Almight, the number One hero, decorated a good amount of his room. The comfort of ones own things is the best thing sometimes. The unmade bed, that was fairly soft and plush; The clutter and papers piling over his desk, and the cute little tea pot he has so he could have tea when he liked. Just the little things of Midoryia.

"I should probably grab a shower now, ill get too comfy and not want to move anymore."

 _-timeskip: 20 minutes later-_

Izuku Midoryia stepped out of the shower to a knock on his door. 'Oh I wonder who that could be?' He wrapped his towel around his waist. "One Sec!" The green haired boy yelled to his door.

He opened his door, Todoroki was standing before him. "H-hey"

"Oh, hi Todoroki, I-i, how can I help you?" He actually felt flustered standing there in his towel, revealing his small but muscular build to him. Pale, but freckled, with water still dripping down from the green curls that were trying to bounce back to normal, down his chest. Heat rose to his cheeks as he felt eyes linger along him.

"I can wait a minute for you to get dressed." Todorokis eyes wondered along his backside as the kther went to change. Those fully formed muscles every where on his body, were actually a bit nice to look at. The boy closed the door to the dorm room as he wiffed the scents of Midoryia about. The unmade bed, the clutter all over his desk, to the almight. The almight, everywhere. Todoroki shook his head slightly to himself and let out a low chuckle. 'Only Midoryia.'

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?"

"I actually am starting to get bored the past few days studying by myself for these exams. I was wondering if you wanted to get last minute studying in on friday night. A change of pace might be good honestly."

"S-sure, I dont mind. I am a bit nervous for the finals anyway. It cant hurt, right?"

"Cool, see you then."

Todoroki walked out the dorm room and closed the door behind him.

Midoryia was a bit shocked that Todoroki would even ask him to study. the last time they did something together was when they fought Stain with Iida, that was surely an unforgettable night on its own.

He knew Shoto wasnt one with words, other then very straight foward. He honestly knew he just needed to always be there for him, Endeavor like to take things way to far with his son. Izuki never wanted him to feel alone, that feeling was all to real. All he wanted to show Shoto was- comfort.

 _Note:_ _Sorry this was a bit short. If you'd like a second chapter please let me know!!! This is my first fan fic, so im trying to make everything flow_


	2. Study Night

The bed was neatly made, pillows fluffed, clothes were folded neatly and put next to the bed, and the desk was now finally somewhat organized. The Almight figures were dusted and put back in place on the shelves. The fresh smell of fruity spray wafted through the air of the now cleaner dorm room. The rush to make sure his room was as spotless as he could was definitely present.

The warm feeling in Midoryias stomach grew hotter and hotter the more the time ticked closer to his peer came to arriving. His stomach grew more unpleasant, he couldn't even understand why. " I have never felt like this before, Why now? Am i getting sick? Should I cancel, no i cant do that, what if i did and Todoroki wasnt up to potential that day, Id be to blame then..." The freckled face muttered to himself, as he placed a pot on table and plugged into an outlet to warm the water for tea. Mint green tea cups were set on the small table also with matching small dishes and spoons. Napkins were folded neatly next to it.

There was a gentle 'knock knock' on his door. Even with how precious this knock was, the student jumped a bit in surprise. He answered the door for other teen and waved him into the space.

"H-hi Todoroki," His heart thumped in his chest, this feeling was normally there when talking to his friend, but today is was abnormally strong. "U-um, How are you?"

"Im doing fine, yourself?" Todorokis bag was now leaning against the table with the teacups on, assuming thats where they would study. The teapot clicked off, and Izuku poured the water into the cups and pulled out a small container of various teabags and set it down.

Todoroki noted how sweet and fruity the room smelled, all taking into account the new aroma the tea container just released into the nearby air. The smells were somehow calming, but still yet keeping a slight energy to it. He broke the small awkward silence with "Thanks for studying with me today, I was starting to get bored studying by myself."

Midoryia looked up at Todoroki, his big green eyes letting out a hopeful glimmer of expression."Its not a problem, your my friend, your always welcome here- as long as it doesnt make you uncomfortable." A nervous chuckle unexpectedly came from the boys lips as he glanced around at his Almighy posters, figures, and memorabilia covered the walls. Its not Midoryia, himself, wasnt proud of his collection, he had idolized Almight for years and years, but he also knew it wasnt everyones cup of tea.

The Duo-quirk friend raised a brow, "Its not my room, its yours after all, and it doesn't bother me." The statement was blunt. The two sat down on the floor, picking out their tea bags and setting it the hot water.

All this Midoryia, Shot was trying to

handle at once, for gods sake the sweet smell alone of Izuku Midoryia made him a bit flustered inside. He was trying to figure out why this spurt of wanting to study with green haired teen even came about. The blue and grey eyes pondered in the cup of water he was swirling with spoon. Clammy hands were noticed, and at that moment in time, his ice quirk he was thankful for.

"Todoroki, are you all right?" Midoryia almost came to a panic and was making sure he was properly making the other comfortable and relaxed. He looked around nervously, and grabbed his book and papers. "I'm fine, lets get to studying."

They both cracked open their books, reviewing the last chapter they last went over on class. The two read over notes back and forth, they quizzed eachother on the material, and made sure one another understand what the material was. Those emotional green eyes looked back at up at Todoroki-kun."What do you think we will be going against on the finals?"

"I think robots. Atleast, thats what i heard from Momo and some other students." Midoryia looked down quickly and pursed his lips together before responding. "Are you nervous for the finals in general?"

The peer cocked his head in response, "No, im not. You shouldnt be either." He felt Izukus tension across from him. " _You_ are also in the top of class. Have more confidence in yourself, all of us in our class have escaped sticky situations because of _you._ " He quickly reminded. Midoryia was the reason they got Bakugo back, Hes the reason Koda is safe, he is the reason Class 1-A hasnt gave up yet.

Pink blush rose against Izukus freckles across his cheeks.

"Im not particularly worried so much about the tests as long as _they_ dont make them Hard. What if they change them? What if its so different then the usual tests, like if they want to make sure we can handle eve-"

"Midoryia- you are smart. I feel we will be going agaknst robots, think of student casualties, especially with recent events. Im not sure the school will want to stress student safety any more. I feel you will do fine. More than fine."

"Yea, I guess your right. That makes sense." The green haired boy replied sheepishly.

As silence fell over the room, a small rippling of growls overcame from the pit of their stomachs. A few hours have passed, "7 pm already? Are you hungry for dinner, you can stay, i dont mind at all."

"How about we call down for some pizza? My treat." Todoroki grabbed his phone and dialed for some pizza to be brought up to the room. "what toppings you like?"

"Pepperoni is good." He nodded in agreement.

"45 minutes and it should be here "

The teens stood there for a moment. Izuku took a few deep breaths as he moved to clean up his books and put back in his school bag. The dishes then went in little box he kept for them until he could clean them properly.

"So, whats your hobby? Other than working on becoming a hero." Todoroki finally broke the silence between the two." Well I like to study heroes! I write it all down in My hero Analysis for the Future notebooks. All of them, they motivate me so much and i want to be like them all! Like Mount Lady for example: She is super useful! She can grab villians in her own hands, lay down obstacles to help, her size is useful in situation especially in the open! On the downside, in cities its harder for her to get through small spaces or crowded areas since she cant control how big or small she gets. Its only her true size or her gia-" Midoryia started to ramble on and on about heros and what he has studied about them.

Todoroki listened to boy start to fanboy over heroes. It was almost, endearing, listening to Midoryia. He was starting to feel fond of his joyful heart, it was something he felt he lacked. 'I wish I could feel like this. Very passionate for something. atleast I wish I could other than being a hero. Midoryia always is bright and positive, he never lets us feel like anything is impossible '

Before they realized, there was a knock on the door. "Was I really babbling that whole time! Todoroki you should have stopped me!" Midoryia was completed embarrassed how long he had a one sides conversation, getting okays, grunts, and nods that the other was listening.

"It is perfectly fine, dont worry about it, how about lets eat. Im starving and im sure you are too." Todoroki grabbed the door, put the pizza box on the table and dug in. The aroma of the greasy pizza was enough to make them want to drool alone. "Its been awhile since i had some pizza. I miss it actually."

The boys chowed down the pizza, eating almost the whole pie to themselves."Todoroki, Thanks for u-um asking to come study with me. it was actually a nice change."

"Your welcome.Well Midoryia, I need to head home now. Thanks for tonight, I needed it."

"It's not a problem. I already told you, you're welcome whenever. I will see you tommorrow."

Todoroki left the dorm room and went to his. He made it down the hall, and opened his door. All he wanted to do was lay down. He was beat, sometimes Midoryia could be a bit to handle. The energy that was spent listening and trying to keep up with what was mumbled out of his mouth. Todoroki chuckled to himself as he changed. It was a relief getting his clothes off and into a clean tank top and boxers. He assumed less clothes meant more comfort in his sleep, but it also showed off nice body, not that anyone would see. But, taking pride in how hard you work is definitely an achievement. The boy finally threw himself onto his soft bed and under the covers.His phone was handy to wind down for the night and to also check the internet and such.

"Well, I guess I have taken a liking to someone after all. I failed at trying to stay to myself. I guess the loneliness finally got to me. Midoryia is everyones friend though. The poor guy still even tries to befriend Bakugo no matter how mean he has been." Todoroki dozed off a little more, and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Boys Only

Todoroki woke up earlier than he wanted too, the quality of sleep wasnt greatest. Dozing off then waking up frequently, dripping in sweat, nightmares constantly him through the night.. Todoroki rarely has them, but when it happens its all night long. Ever since being a the experience is familiar. If you take in to recollection, Endeavor has been abusing him since childhood, and Rei poured boiling water on his face then just left. Fast forward to UA High, all the events thats gathered the students to be put into dorms for obvious reasons off all the fights with the league of villians.

The duo-colored haired boy finally sat up in bed, eventually getting up to go grab a shower before going to train. A towel was grabbed, and then undressing his body began, revealing his glistening body with a six pack and his muscular legs. As most of the teen boys at UA were muscular and athletic, the means to become a Pro-Hero was top priority.

Steam covered the room, as the heat warmed the chilled air. "I need to figure this out. Maybe if i talked to someone who could understand. No, its fine, the dreams arent that bad. They dont happen too often.'' His strong willed personality was showing, " If these dreams werent my friends almost dying again and again maybe I wouldnt be too spooked.''

Todoroki shook off the anxiety, and he forced his body to soften, the hot water calming him down. After finishing up and putting sweatpants and tank on, the toast, Turkey Bacon, rice, and an eggs sounded super tasty. The food didnt quite last long as it was soon shoveled into his body. The rest of morning routine was as followed : Studying for 30 minutes, training for two hours- one hour and fifteen minutes of lifting weights, push ups, etc and 45 minutes of practicing his quirks. Grabbing a shower afterwards, and then continuing with his days as he pleases as long as there is no school.

Which today was Saturday. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He felt sluggish and exhausted. All Todoroki wanted to do was curl up on his bed with a good book. Sleep was a main priority though.

"Bing" The phones screen lit up revealing a text. [Midoryia: Oh hey! I just wanted to say thanks for studying with me last night! I feel a bit better about Finals now.]

He chuckled as he replied. [No problem, anytime.]Text sent appeared on the screen.

Those calloused hands reached for his favorite book.Psychology Horror and horror mysteries were what he enjoyed. They kept his mind enthralled and continuously thinking.

The next couple hours were spent flipping threw the pages, diving deeper and deeper into the imagery provided. The captivating words were enchanting, taking Todorokis mind to a whole different world, even if just for a little while, it was nice.

A bing tore Todoroki right out of the book though, his phone glowed revealing a text message.

Kirashima: [ Hey bro, wanna hang tonight? Guys night! snacks, games, movies, music, what ever you guys want to do we will!]

[uh, sure. i guess. time?] The teen responded. He wasnt really fond of parties, but maybe this would take the edge off the exams a bit, and his feelings. Emotions, the struggle he had been having with nightmares, and the unusual heat in his stomach while he was around Midoryia.

The book was set down on the white end table next to his lamp. His hands immediately went to his clothes to look through them. "something cool, something cool?" Todoroki muttered to himself. This odd sensation arose in his stomach of the need to impress no one at all. Eventually his fingers laid on a jean jacket, a vneck white tee, and cropped black jeans. He threw the clothes on, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put on some body spray.

[around 6 pm is good. any food we should order?] Kirishima binged back.

[ I dont know. im not entirely too picky when it comes to food.] Todoroki responded. It was 4:30 now, an hour and a half he had to kill. He wanted to get ready when he did since Kirashima took awhile to respond.

\- Midoryia's POV-

Midoryia izuku pulled out his phone from his back pocket when he heard a beep.

Kirishima: [you busy tonight midoryia? we are trying to get together a guys night together. snacks, movies, games, whatever anyone wants to do really and chill. You in?]

[sure i guess, anything i need to bring? what time?]

Midoryia assumed hanging out with his friends wasnt a bad idea after all. Everyone was probably trying to take the edge off since finals were this week. Everyone was super nervous.

It was 5 Pm now, He decided to get ready. A green plaid shirt, black tshirt and blue jeans were grabbed from his pile of clothes. Midoryia fluffed his puffy hair, brushed his teeth, and waitied for a response.

Kirishima: [6 pm. ill do my best to keep bakugo in check. i just want to see my friends and hang out.]

[Alright then.]

The boy grabbed a few small different kinds of chips to bring along. He would just do his best staying out of Kaachans way tonight. No reason for trouble, he knew Kirishima just wanted to hang out with everyone.

Though, this would all boil down to Bakugo himself.

Midoryia walked into the room, they were in the boys common area, Bakugo and Kirashima were going head to head playing video games. "You ASS!" The hot headed boys voice rang in the air angrily. "Again!" The command was very straight forward.

Midoryia went around that area, he did not want to set Kaachan on fire so soon after him arriving. His green orbs scanned the room for the table with snacks on them, setting his own bag of snacks with the pile.

Tokayami and Denki were waving there hands toward midoryia calling him over. He nodded and walked.

"Midoryia, how are you doing?"

"Im alright. How are you guys?"

"Just being entertained by Kirishima kicking Bakugos ass!"

Tokayami and Denki laughed fairly hard. Midoryia chuckled along with them.

Bakugo eyed the laughter for a second." Damn Deku, WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

Midoryia instinctively crouched down and away from the explosive teen.

"Oh nothing, Denki was just making jokes is all!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DAMN NERD? YOU HAVE NO REASON TO LAUGH AT ALL!" Midoryia nodded quickly and just walked away not wanting to disturb a good thing.

"Bakugo chill, we are all trying to have fun." Kirashima grabbed Bakugo back to the Tv and controllers. " DONT TOUCH ME BRO!" He screamed and sat back down and began to try again against Kirishima.

-Todorokis POV-

The hot and cold Teen watched from a distance, his blood boiling under his skin. Bakugo had zero reason to hate Midoryia as much as he did. Every little thing to poor boy did, he would get screamed at and insulted. It wasnt right, but Todoroki also knew he couldn't say much. That would just make it worse. The wish to defend Izuku was strong, in the least, he felt he woukd know when the time to act would come though.

The teen stayed leaning against the wall, drinking his soda, just people watching. The green haired boy was so innocent looking in his eyes. His eyes watched for a moment, as Midoryia stood and walked away.

"Hello Midoryia." Izuku looked up at the familiar voice. "Hey Todoroki, are you enjoying this thing tonight?"

The other just shrugged. "Hanging out with others is not my ideal time, but Kirishima asked and i couldnt really say no."

"Yea, me either." Midoryia looked around, then back at Todoroki. " Soooo, um, is there anything you wanna do? I brought some chips over, um theres games, im sure everyone would have an idea. Theres always umm, i dont know." He chuckled and let out a deep breath.

" I'm not sure myself, i guess its whatever the guys wanna do." Todoroki suggested.

Midoryia walked over to Kirishima. "Yo Midoryia, havin fun?"

"Actually, i was wondering if you guys had any game suggestions?"

Kirishima gave Midoryia a look, then thought for a moment. " Bros, is there any group games we can play? Any ideas?"

The group of teens looked at eachother, back and forth.

"would you rather?" "never have i ever" "truth or dare" were the main ones thought of. There weren't any females though, so some of these would be awkward.

"well as basic as it sounds, I think Truth or Dare was said the most among us. Though, the next time when girls are here, i thinknwe can spice things up!" Kirishima, denki, and mineta laughed and cheered at that assumtpion.

"AND why would i do that?" Bakugo growled. "That game is played tooo much. We already know who the losers are, right Deku?"

Deku knodded, a frown on his face at that remark.

Todoroki glared at Bakugo. "Well Do you have any better ideas Bakugo?" He challenged. Todoroki wanted Bakugo to feel the burn a bit. Poor Midoryia, always the target. It just wasnt right, not right at all.

authors edit: if theres anything you guys want to suggest to help me out for the next chapter please let me know in the comments!!!


End file.
